


I Am The Push That Makes You Move

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Codependency, Come Eating, Decapitation, Disability, Fluff, Frustration, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Verbal Character, Passive-aggression, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, corey is a pain in the ass and fucks up everything as usual, this fic is dumb & so am i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: ok so uhhhh i read this book series about demons in like middle school that i CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME remember the name of no matter how hard i search the internet for it but i remember at one point in them, one of them got their head cut off after they tried to fight this thing, it might have been the literal devil, idk i only remember it very vaguely, and one of them had their voice stolen and Corey's character has like demon PTSD, but rlly all you gotta know is they're demons trying to find the body to reattach their head to after a fight with some kind of infernal entity decapitated him. What jogged my memory about it wasthis piece of fan artso uh. Heres this. (huge shout out to that artist btw their art is amazing and brought back this long forgotten memory.) The character dynamic from the book is also like,,, so Corey and Joey, it kinda just really Worked.





	1. Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> ok so uhhhh i read this book series about demons in like middle school that i CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME remember the name of no matter how hard i search the internet for it but i remember at one point in them, one of them got their head cut off after they tried to fight this thing, it might have been the literal devil, idk i only remember it very vaguely, and one of them had their voice stolen and Corey's character has like demon PTSD, but rlly all you gotta know is they're demons trying to find the body to reattach their head to after a fight with some kind of infernal entity decapitated him. What jogged my memory about it was [this piece of fan art](https://strangiesart.tumblr.com/post/187020890717/does-he-ever-shut-up) so uh. Heres this. (huge shout out to that artist btw their art is amazing and brought back this long forgotten memory.) The character dynamic from the book is also like,,, so Corey and Joey, it kinda just really Worked.

“You look pissed,” the severed head sitting in Joey’s lap said, obnoxiously and loudly as always. That was just Corey. 

Joey raised one eyebrow at him as if to say  ** _Oh, really?_ **

“I’m sorry I fucked up, OK?” Corey said again in the same voice.

Joey rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

“Awww c’mon, you know you love me,” Corey smiled cheekily at him. Joey had no idea how he could be in such high spirits in a situation like this. Actually he did. All the time he spent in the pit had completely fried his brain.

Joey just raised an eyebrow at him again, not amused at all.

“C’mon, give me a kiss, baby,” Corey said, quieter this time.

Joey shook his head no, keeping that unamused expression on his face, eyebrows raised still.

“Baby, c’monnnn, I didn’t mean to fuck all this up,” Corey said playfully.

Joey sighed and lifted the head in his lap towards his face and give Corey a gentle kiss that lingered for a few moments before he rested Corey’s head on one cheek against his shoulder and leaned his head onto him.

“That’s more like it,” Corey smiled, “I love youuuuu,” He sing-songed teasingly, but Joey knew he really meant it.

Joey gently hit his own chest with his hand twice in return. Since he had lost his voice, that’s how he signaled he was trying to say ‘I love you’.

“See, I know you love me,” Corey smiled, starting up in  ** _that particular voice_ ** once again “I’d be doin’ a lot more than kissin’ you to show you I mean it right now if I had my bo-”

Joey placed a hand over Corey’s mouth before he could finish his sentence to silence him. 

He felt Corey lick his hand, but it didn’t make Joey budge. After a moment, Joey removed his hand. 

“I thought that would’ve worked. But I guess not, ‘cause that’s not the worst place my tongue’s been on ya, HAHA-”

Joey covered his mouth again and sighed. Eventually, he removed it again.

“Alright, alright, guess we should get some sleep then,” Corey said through a yawn "Try to find the rest of me in the morning..."

** _Finally_ ** Joey thought and closed his eyes.

He curled Corey’s head up in his arms and held him close to his chest. 

“Love you,” Corey said tiredly, letting his eyes close as well.

Joey did his sign again and brushed the tendrils out of Corey’s face, moving them to behind his head. 


	2. Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garbage Part 2... Enjoy if you continued reading...

The rising sun through the trees woke Joey first, Corey’s head snoring slightly on his chest, still fast asleep.

Joey figured he must be tired. Being decapitated probably took a lot out of you.

Joey noticed Corey was drooling slightly through his snores. He thought to himself that being with Corey was half like having a husband and half like owning a pet dog. And 100% a pain in his ass.

Corey’s snores stopped and sniffled a little, eyes opening slowly, looking up at Joey.

“You’re awake,” He said in that sleepy voice that Joey loved. Sleepy Corey was one of his favorites.

Joey nodded as if to say  ** _No shit, my eyes are open_ ** .

“Guess we should get on our way then,” Corey said.

Joey nodded again, setting Corey’s head down on the ground to stand up and sling his bag over his shoulder.

Corey smiled up at him as he bent at the waist to pick him up.

“Wish I coulda seen that from the other side,” Corey said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Joey raised his brow at him and made a fake throwing motion with Corey’s head as a threat.

“Alright, alright, damn, I’m sorry. You’re still cranky, eh?” Corey said.

Joey rolled his eyes.

“No kiss good morning?” Corey spoke again.

Joey sighed and lifted the head to eye level again and gave him a quick peck on the lips before starting to walk down the tree-lined, overgrown trail, holding Corey’s head in his arms against his chest.

“I think it probably would’ve fallen around the cliffs, so I think our best bet is to head over there and look,” Corey said.

Joey stuck his thumb up to signal he understood.

They walked until they reached the hill that would lead them to the cliffs. It was a bit of a steep climb, so Joey opened his bag up in silent question, asking Corey if it was ok to put him inside.

“Yeah, yeah, just take it easy, I don’t wanna roll around in here too much.” Corey said.

Joey nodded and placed him in the bag that was level with his hip and closed it, pushing it behind his hip a little bit.

He climbed over a large rock in his way on all fours, and tried not to trip on the numerous sharp rocks that were sticking up every which way.

Once he got to more level ground towards the top, he opened his bag again and took Corey out of it, holding him against his chest again as they got to the top.

Joey brushed some of the tendrils out of his face in silent apology that the trip up had been a little rough on him, but for once, Corey wasn’t complaining.

“Keep an eye out,” Was all he said.

They wandered somewhat-aimlessly before Joey spotted something black and red in the distance. He instantly recognized it as the jumpsuit and pointed.

“Fuck yeah, I think that’s it!” Corey said happily.

They approached it and sure enough, it was Corey’s headless body, seemingly unscathed (aside from the headless part).

Joey kneeled beside it and placed Corey’s head at the neck, opening his bag and pulling out his needle and thread.

“Make sure it’s on straight,” Corey said. Always so demanding, did he think this was Joey’s first time stitching a wound? Or a body part back to a body?

Joey just nodded, though, he didn’t feel like getting into it with The Great Big Mouth right now.

“I’m just fuckin’ with ya,” Corey laughed a little as Joey threaded his needle and positioned Corey’s head, placing rocks on either side to hold it in place for the first few stitches, “I know how good you are at this.”

Joey smiled a little at him, ready for Corey to have his body back. 

After Joey was sure it was perfectly centered, he made the first stitch.

Corey grit his teeth a little at the feeling. Joey rubbed a hand over Corey’s chest soothingly, sympathetically.

A little bit of grunting and sighing lately, Corey’s head was reattached.

“All done?” Corey asked. Joey nodded, putting a finger up, signalling for him to wait.

He put a hand on Corey’s thigh and squeezed twice and raised an eyebrow at Corey, silently asking if he had regained feeling.

“I can kinda feel it. Can’t really move though,” Corey said,  “Give it a little time?”  Joey nodded and held up ten fingers again.

“10 minutes?” Corey said.

Joey nodded yes again, running a gentle hand over Corey's chest.

“Thanks for fixin’ me up, baby,” Corey said, moving his neck a little. 

** _I love you_ ** Joey signed.

“Love you too, baby,” Corey said back.

Joey signalled to his neck and furrowed his brow at Corey.

“Does it hurt?” Corey asked.

Joey nodded.

“It’s not too bad,” Corey said, “A little sore.”

Joey nodded sympathetically again, kissing Corey’s forehead.

“I can move my legs a little now,” Corey said, his legs moving just barely and lazily.

Joey smiled a little at that. He wanted Corey to be back to his regular self. He was scared with him so vulnerable as just a head, unable to defend himself.

Joey squeezed his leg again.

“Can definitely feel that now,” Corey said, “You wanna touch somewhere else, make sure everything’s working right?” He said suggestively again, smiling dirtily at Joey.

Joey just smacked him in the chest and then raised an eyebrow at him as if to say  ** _feel that, fucker?_ **

“Ow! Yep, definitely felt that one too, not the area I was hoping for though,” Corey laughed a little. 

Joey let out a long sigh.

Corey moved an arm and ran it over Joey’s back clumsily, still regaining his motor skills.

Joey smiled and clapped his hands together at that.

Eventually, Corey had regained his movement completely and was back to normal, and Joey was happy for it. They found Corey’s bag not too far from his body and luckily all of his belongings were still inside.

“Now c’mon, lets get home,” Corey said, slinging an arm around Joey’s shoulder roughly as they set off.

Joey put his arm around Corey’s back as they walked, letting him lean on him a little bit as he limped.

Corey went on with his usual babble and Joey listened, not able to contribute anything back except for nods in understanding and affectionate squeezes. Corey could talk enough for the two of them, easily, anyways.

“Can we stop for a little rest?” Corey asked after about an hour.

Joey nodded and helped him sit down on a large rock that was nearby.

“C’mere,” Corey said, pulling Joey onto his lap.

Joey looked closely at his stitch work in Corey’s neck.

“It on straight? It look OK?” Corey asked.

Joey nodded and gave the OK symbol with his hand.

“Took a long ass time, but thank you,” Corey sighed.

Joey made a gesture around his neck, trying to make a joke about how big Corey’s neck is.

“Har-har, I know, I’ve got a thick neck, very funny,” Corey said sarcastically.

Joey smiled at him.

“You in a better mood now?” Corey asked.

Joey nodded, gesturing to Corey’s stitches.

“You were worried about me, huh?” Corey asked.

Joey nodded again, gesturing to his chest affectionately. 

“That’s sweet,” Corey kissed his cheek.

They sat for a few more moments before Joey stood and tugged on his hand. He wanted to get home and get in bed, not sleep on the ground again or sit on a rock.

Corey stood slowly and Joey placed his hand on his back again, supporting him as he limped slightly again. They still had a long way to go.


	3. I Know, I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm back on my demon bullshit, so I may as well post another chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“So uh… You wanna suck my dick?” Corey smiled a little cheekily at Joey.

The smaller demon looked at him with wide eyes like he was crazy and smacked him on the shoulder.

“Ow!” Corey laughed a little, “Is that a no?”

Joey ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Only Corey could be so stupid and careless that the only thing he was thinking about after almost getting the two of them killed AGAIN was getting off.

Corey threw himself back on the bed dramatically and sighed. Joey furrowed his brow at him in frustration. How could he NOT be freaking the fuck out right now??

“Please?” Corey smiled widely at him again, grabbing where his dick was straining against his jumpsuit through the fabric.

Joey threw his hands up in frustration, gesturing wildly in silent question about how Corey could possibly be horny right now.

“Y’know, the adrenaline gets pumping in me, I can’t help it,” Corey said, seeming to understand what Joey was trying to communicate, “It’s just how I work.”

Joey just continued staring from across the room, uninterested in what Corey was suggesting.

“Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?” Corey whined loudly after a minute.

Joey sneered at him and made a jerking off motion before spinning around and walking to the kitchen to fetch dark matter for himself.

He consumed for a while, taking his time, when he heard Corey let out a short gasp.

Joey felt recharged and had calmed a little, so his curiosity got the better of him and he peeked around the corner to peer at the bed.

He didn’t think that Corey was… Really going to do it. He figured he was too tired and would’ve just passed out after a while. 

But sure enough, Corey’s cock was out of his jumpsuit with his hand wrapped around it, his eyes closed, biting at his bottom lip.

Joey spied for a little while longer before he pulled himself all the way around the corner and made himself visible to Corey.

Corey opened his eyes and looked straight at Joey, smiling a little as his eyes rolled back in his head again and he let a soft “fuck” slip from his lips.

Joey walked a little closer, leaning on the wall, watching as Corey’s thumb rubbed over the tip every time it came back to the top, the same way Joey did it to him. He knew that he liked that.

Corey opened his eyes again, looking at the tiny demon that had inched closer. His hand picked up the pace and started stroking faster as he let out a short moan.

“Joey… Fuck…” He groaned out, eyes piercing into Joey’s flesh.

Joey’s eyes wandered over Corey’s cock and then back to his face, trying his hardest to look indifferent because he was somewhat interested, but he was also tired and pissed off and just wanted to get some fucking rest.

He stripped off his jumpsuit and Corey smiled widely at that, thinking that he was going to join him, but Joey simply crawled onto his side of the bed, made no contact with him and laid down on his side, facing away from the larger demon.

Corey whined a little at this and Joey ignored him. Corey rolled over and pressed himself against Joey’s back, whining in his ear and nibbling on it desperately. 

Joey continued to ignore him, keeping his eyes closed and arms crossed, not moving.

Corey pressed himself closer, humping against Joey’s skin, sliding against the crease of his asscheeks over and over again. At least Joey was allowing him to do this. It was better than nothing.

A few more rolls of his hips and he was whining a high pitched “fuck” in Joey’s ear as the smaller demon felt something hot and sticky hit the small of his back, Corey panting in his ear and trembling slightly against him.

Joey looked back at him after a moment and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

Corey took the hint and moved down his body, immediately lapping up the cum that was slowly starting to dribble down Joey’s pale skin.

He finished cleaning it up and gave the little dimple in Joey’s back a wet, sloppy kiss before moving back up the bed.

Joey caved and turned to Corey, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

** _Better?_ ** He signed in question.

“Mm, fuck yeah,” Corey said sleepily. Joey had no doubt he’d pass out any minute now.

They both needed some rest he was just glad Corey got that “response to adrenaline” out of his system now and they could both get some much-needed sleep.


End file.
